Strange Ways
by muddawgs27
Summary: Anera's, mom died right after she was born and he dad left her all alone. she got adapted by a strange family. and soon realized she was the strange one. she figured out that her mom was a pure blood vampier and she was too. What would she do now?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I was born August 27, 1993 in the back seat of a taxi. We were on the way to the Tampa hospital, when we got caught in traffic. There was a car crash and three people died. They ended up calling another ambulance for my mom, to drive to the hospital in. When they got there they realized it was too late, I was already born.

We went to the hospital anyway to make sure we were okay. My dad went home to get my mom a change of close. He got a call from the hospital saying that my mom needed open heart surgery. My dad freaked out. The doctor said she might not make it through the surgery. My dad started to cry then he thought how is the baby. "She is doing just fine", the doctor said with a smile. Oh great I was so worri-, he stopped mid sentence, "wait it's a girl".

My dad waited five hours to here about my mom.

Finally the doctor came out with a blank look on his face.

"How is she doing", my dad said.

I am so sorry sir. But she didn't make it.

At that moment my dad stud up, and walked out of the hospital and I haven't seen him since.

When I was three I got adopted by what I thought was a nice family. But when I was old enough to realize what they were talking about they would always say why did we pick her, or why cant she just be normal.

At the time I didn't realize I was acting weird.

But I soon did.

Anera, my mom (Shirley) called me.

I didn't answer I Quickly crawled out of the window. I ran all the way to the library. I picked a book off the shelf called **_Strange Ways_** By: _Stephen Wetmore._

I red the book and then left. I thought nothing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning pale. I thought I was sick. What was wrong with me, why did I feel so dark natured. They I realized.

I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. How? Why me?

This cant be possible. But then I thought to myself…. My mom and dad they must have been vampires. These are all the symptoms I red about yesterday.

I started to cry. Saying to my-self "my life is ruined". I can't tell any one about this they will think im a monster. I can't let that happen.

I still didn't believe this was true so I went on the internet and looked up doctors for vampires. Only two links came up one was for vampire blood and I didn't care to look at that one, and the other was for doctor void. I clicked on the link and it said if your want to make an appointment just walk in the clinic on Coushatta drive.

They next day I went I was scared out of my mind, I mean I am only 17 this cant happen to me.

It took about 35 minutes for the doctor to see me. But when he did it was worth it he said he remembers my mom. I got a tear in my eye. He gave me a picture and told me she would want me to have this. But he told me the whole story about my mom and how she was a full blood and my dad well he was too but he didn't like talking about it. So when I was born he said he couldn't handle all the vampire shit.

I took the news pretty easy I mean im glad that I found out that I have some part of my mom in me.

So I went home, I decided to take a nap. I had a test tomorrow in geometry. I didn't want to be thinking about me when I should be thinking about math.

"Ring" the 3rd period bell rang. It was test time. I was ready I new every thing there was to no about math. Boy I was confident I was going to pass.

The next five minutes went by so fast...

Doctor Void walked in the door and asked to speak to me. We walked out the door and I asked what this was about he told me I was in great danger. I about peed my pants. He said he was taking me to a school in Germany just for vampires.

Doctor void took me home to pack my stuff and then we left for the airport…

"What is this all about" I said.

Well you see I don't know how to tell you this, so im just going to come out and say it. You see when your mom died Gibbs her best friend swore he would get who ever caused her to die.

"So why does he want to kill me" isaid

He started to look sad like he didn't want to tell some thing.

Your mom, well she didn't die from open heart surgery.

"What did she die from then" I said

Well Anera, she died from giving birth to you…


End file.
